Yoshihisa Uto
|Born = |Birth place = Aichi, Japan|names = Yoshihisa Uto Orca Uto|height = |weight = |trainer = BJW Dojo|debut = March 25, 2015}} is a Japanese professional wrestler best known by his ring name Orca Uto that was trained by and signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), where he performs on the Deathmatch division. Professional wrestling career Uto got his taste of being a pro-wrestler by competing in the student wrestling group while he was in university. He would then compete from time to time in Pro-Wrestling Shi-en in 2012 and following. He would compete under the name Bottosai Shichiten. Though due to recommendation to Okabayashi and Sekimoto he was given a chance to tryout for Big Japan Pro-Wrestling in 2014. Where he would pass the entrance test and join the promotion. This would negate any of his previous training as he would be re-trained to debut under Big Japan’s system. His debut would came in March 25, 2015 as he teamed with Ryuichi Kawakami to take on the team of Kazuki Hashimoto and Tatsuo Omori. Later on in the year he would compete against Hideki Suzuki and following the match the two would regular begin to team together. The end of 2016 would see Uto claim his first ever accomplishment in the ring as he and DDT’s Kazusada Higuchi would win a “One Day 16 Team Shuffle Tag Tournament” at the the multi-promotion “New Year’s Eve Pro-Wrestling” show on December 31. Uto would make a challenge for the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship following a win over Daisuke Sekimoto in December 2016. This would lead to a challenge against Sekimoto on January 29, 2017. Though putting up a strong effort he would fall to the veteran. On May 15 Uto, Takuya Nomura and Hideki Suzuki defeated Abdullah Kobayashi, Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki for the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship, winning it's first professional wrestling championship in the process. On June 3 Uto, Nomura and Suzuki lost the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue and Shogun Okamoto. Moon Vulcan would disband shortly after losing the titles. On April 21, 2018, Uto, Nakanoue and Hama defeated Daisuke Sekimoto, Hideoyoshi Kamitani and Kohei Sato to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Ryuichi Kawakami, Daichi Hashimoto and Kamitani on May 22, they would regain it on May 25. They lost the titles to Hashimoto, Kamitani and Daisuke Sekimoto on June 17, but regained it on June 20. They lost the titles to Masaya Takahashi, Takayuki Ueki and Toshiyuki Sakuda on July 24. The following day, it was announced that Uto would move to Deathmatch division. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Reverse Tiger Driver *'Signature moves' ** Guillotine Drop ** Jumping Knee ** Skewed Lariat (Lariat) Championships and accomplishments *'Toshikoshi Puroresu' **New Year's Eve One Day 16 Team Shuffle Tag Tournament (2016) – with Kazusada Higuchi *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Takuya Nomura and Hideki Suzuki (1) and Ryota Hama and Yasufumi Nakanoue (4) and Abdullah Kobayashi and Hideki Suzuki (2) and Abdullah Kobayashi and Drew Parker (2) Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Moon Vulcan